All of Us
by bdavisLoVeSlscott
Summary: A story about Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke during senior year. Couples are Jake/Peyton and Nathan/Haley. Slightly AU. ** I am looking for a beta**
1. Chapter 1

The summer was coming to an end. The days were starting to get shorter again, it was getting dark earlier and the nights were beginning to get chilly. School would be starting next week and then basketball and cheerleading would begin.

"End of the summer bon fire tonight, I can't wait. Maybe there will be some new hotties around. I could use some lovin' in my life." Brooke giggled as she stretched out and rolled over on to her stomach. The sun was shinning brightly and the group was out on the Scott's boat. Boating was an everyday occurrence.

"Brooke, you get more lovin' than anyone I know!" Haley laughed. Brooke quickly snatched Haley's ipod and dangled it over the edge of the boat. "Take it back or I throw it over board!" "Brooke, you throw it over and Ill hurt you I swear!" Haley yelled as she stood up and made her way towards Brooke. Lucas had crept behind the slender brunette and mouthed "One, two, three!" On Three, Haley grabbed her ipod and Lucas grabbed Brooke around the waist. He was now dangling her over the edge and Haley had a smug look on her face.

"Lucas Scott, you put me down right now!" Brooke screamed. "Alright, if you want me to put you down I will." Lucas replied, as he dropped her over the edge of the boat. Brooke's screams could be heard for miles.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!! I can't believe you!"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, DON'T use my middle name!!"

"You better get your broody ass out of here because when I get out of this water you are dead!"

Peyton, Nathan, Jake, and Haley watched from the front of the boat and laughed. This had been going on for as long as they could remember. The six of them somehow became the best of friends over the years. It had started out with Brooke and Peyton being best friends. They were the most beautiful and out going girls in school. They were always together. They were as different as night and day, but somehow their friendship worked. Brooke was bright and bubbly, Peyton was darker and moody. Peyton lost her mother and Brooke was used to mothering herself. Taking care of Peyton just came natural. Lucas and Nathan were brothers. In the beginning they were worst enemies but when their moms became close, so did they. Besides, they had one major thing in common besides their father, basketball. Jake was Nathan's close friend also on the basketball team. And Haley was Lucas' next door neighbor. After one basketball game, the coach took the players and cheerleaders out for dinner. Haley tagged along with Lucas. They were sat in a booth together and the rest has been history ever since.

Brooke finally climbed out of the water. Her black bikini clung to her curves in all the right places.

"Damn Brooke, could your suit get any smaller?" Nathan cat called, distracting Brooke so Lucas could get a head start.

"I think its cute." Brooke stopped running and looked down at herself. "Tutor girl helped me pick it out."

"Well, my Haley does have some good taste," said Nathan.

"I guess I have to, after all I did pick you." Haley said as she gave Nathan a small kiss on the lips. Nathan and Haley began dating back in freshman year. After the homecoming dance, Haley's date left her there and went home with another girl. Nathan came to pick her up from the dance. Then on Monday his fist confronted Chris in the face. From then on, Haley and Nate had been a couple.

"B. Davis, I think there is a blonde boy trying to hide from you in the kitchen."

"Thanks P. Sawyer, he is going to wish he didn't mess with Brooke Davis today." Brooke and Peyton ran as fast down the side of the boat and into the kitchen. There they found Jake and Lucas filling up water balloons. They were so busy filling the balloons and discussing their plan of action they didn't even notice the two girls standing behind them.

"Well, you take Davis, because personally, I want to get Peyton," said Jake. "You want to get Peyton, or you want to get with Peyton?" Lucas laughed. "Both," smiled Jake. Peyton began to blush and Brooke slapped her in the arm. Lucas and Jake quickly turned around.

"Oh shit!" the boys said. "How about this, we call this a truce for now Lucas, and we go get Haley and Nate." Brooke suggested. "What are they doing?" Lucas asked. "Making out what else," answered Jake. "Guys…" Nathan yelled from the deck above. "We have to get going, its 4:30 and I know the girls are going to take hours to get ready for the bonfire tonight." The girls shrieked with excitement.

Jake and Peyton snuggled together on the couch and Nathan pulled Haley down on his lap next to them. "Ok, it looks like I'm driving back then," said Lucas. Brooke laid down on the loveseat and fell asleep. After a 45 minute ride, they were back at the marina. The boys tied the boat and unloaded their gear. Everyone got into their cars and headed home to get ready. Lucas and Nathan went back onto the boat to do the final check, something Dan had always required. They noticed the petite figure on the couch.

"Her parents left again yesterday and you know she doesn't sleep well when they are gone," said Nathan. "Well why didn't she tell us, we could have stayed with her," replied Lucas. "You mean our Brooke Davis admitting that she needs someone? That will never happen."

"Pretty Girl, time to wake up," Lucas said quietly as he began to rub her arm. Brooke stirred slightly. "Just let me sleep Lukey." Lucas tried to wake her again but failed. "Alright Nate, go start the car, and Ill carry her up. You know she will be so pissed if she doesn't have enough time to get ready." Lucas tossed Nathan his keys, and slid his arms under Brooke's body. He carried her to his car and buckled her into the passenger seat.

"So you and Hales looked rather happy today." Lucas stated. Nathan smiled at his brother. "We are Luke. Seriously, I just am so happy with her. If we weren't 17, I'd ask her to marry me." Luke smiled at his brother. "That's awesome Nate." "So what about you, any prospects?" "Umm, not so much," said Lucas, "I mean, hooking up with girls is fine, but I haven't found anyone that can hold my interests for very long." Lucas glanced at Brooke sleeping next to him. "I am just waiting for the girl that I can't live 

without," he said as he looked back at the road ahead of him. "Maybe you're looking too hard Bro," said Nate. "Or not hard enough," replied Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I didn't do this before, so I thought I should now… DISCLAIMER… I own nothing

Alright, I didn't do this before, so I thought I should now… DISCLAIMER… I own nothing

Chapter 2

Everyone met up at Nathan's beach house to get ready. The girls quickly raced up the stairs to the master bedroom and start picking out their outfits and putting on their makeup. The boys laughed at the girls. This was their ritual, it happened for every beach party.

As the guys settled in to play video games, they could hear the girls giggle and laugh.

"Seriously, what is going on up there? They haven't even begun to drink yet," commented Nathan while he grabbed three beers out of the fridge. As if right on cue, the girls start to play music. Ray J's song, Sexy Can I, could be heard from all over the house. "Damn it, the neighbors are going to call Dad if it's too loud."

"I'll go tell them to turn it down," offered Lucas. It was still somewhat awkward to be in Nathan's beach house. Even though him and Nathan were now friends, it still hurt to know that his father didn't really want to be part of this life growing up. As Lucas climbed the stairs he could hear all three girls singing along with the song.

"Sexy can I visit you at work

When you're sliding down the poll

No panties no shirt..."

He chuckled to himself and knocked on the bedroom door. Well of course no one answered. He opened the door and walked in. Haley and Peyton were on top of the bed dancing together. Peyton was wearing black Capri's and a gray halter-top. She hopped off the bed to give Luke a kiss on the cheek. Haley giggled and laid down on the bed. She was wearing jeans and a black tube top. Lucas helped her up off the bed. The girls started dancing and singing again when Brooke came out of the bathroom. She joined the girls right away. Brooke was only wearing a jean skirt and her black bra. Her plum tank top was lying on the bed that the girls were previously dancing on.

"Davis, you forgot your shirt," Lucas said as he turned down the music and handed her the shirt. "Oh Lukey, what would I do without you?" She giggled as she kissed his mouth. "Yummy, Beer. Hey I need this for a second," She said as she took his beer out of his hand. Haley shook her head went back into the bathroom to get ready. Brooke pulled a pint of vodka out of her duffle bag. She guzzled the harsh liquor and then used the beer to chase it down. "Whoa, slow down there champ." Lucas instructed as Brooke continued to drain the bottles. "And thank you for finishing my beer," responded Lucas with disappointment. "Welcome Broody" Brooke said as she flashed him her sexiest smile. She giggled and went back into the bathroom with Haley.

"She drank that whole pint by herself tonight," said Peyton informing Lucas. "Great, I am not dealing with puke tonight… I did it last time and tonight is Lucas' night to get some." He joked as he turned around and walked back down the stairs.

"Alright fellas, we may have a problem… Brooke is already drunk." Lucas stated as he got another beer out of the fridge, "She just drank my beer and a pint of vodka." "Awesome," replied Jake, "this will be fun."

"What will be fun and awesome?" Asked Haley. "Oh just showing up to the party with you girls tonight," answered Nathan as he kissed her. Peyton jumped into Jake's arms for a hug. Lucas rolled his eyes. "You couples gross me out," "Seriously, Lets do shots!!" Brooke said excitedly while flashing her bottle of tequila. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. "If I needed babysitters, my parents would have hired me a nanny damn it." Brooke yelled. "Brooke, they did. Remember when you were 15 and made her cry and fired her cause she wouldn't get us fake ids to go to tric?" Jake reminded her. "Whatever Jake, this isn't story telling time… are we doing shots or what?" Snapped Brooke. Again everyone exchanged glances again and Nathan got out the shot glasses. They all downed the shot. Brooke quickly poured another one. "You know what they say, tequila makes MY clothes fall off, cheers!" she took down the shot, "Ok lets go!"

The six teens walked down to the public beach about half a mile from Nathan's house. The girls linked arms and walked ahead of the guys. The guys followed behind.

"Alright, who is going to keep an eye on Brooke tonight?" Lucas asked. "Well since she just bit my head off, not me." Said Jake. "C'mon Luke, I know you did it last time, and this is the last party before we start school again and Haley turns into perfect student." "Watch it Scott, I heard that!" Haley said over her shoulder. "This was supposed to be the night, I get some… you both know its been a long summer…" Lucas argued. "T – M – I Luke! Too much information!" Yelled Peyton. Brooke stopped walking as the approached the party already in full swing. "What's wrong B. Davis?" asked Peyton. "Felix is here." Brooke said in almost a whisper. "You guys go ahead, Ill be fine"

Everyone went their own ways. Brooke headed right for the keg. _I'm going to need a little bit more to make it through this night._ She bumped into Lucas and the cute blonde that he was flirting with. "Oh sorry Luke," Brooke said as she quickly turned around and walked away. Lucas followed Brooke with her eyes and she mingled with some other cheerleaders.

XXXXXX….A few hours later….XXXXXX

The party was continuing. Everyone was having a great time. By this time, everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Nathan and Haley were cuddled up in the sand, talking and holding hands. Peyton and Jake were cozy by the bonfire making s'mores. Lucas looked around for Brooke and noticed she was with Felix. He pretended to listen to the blonde freshman from earlier but kept his attention on Brooke. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

"Felix, I don't want to talk to you anymore." "Brooke, here have another drink, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened with Teresa. I really miss you. Don't you miss me?" "I don't know Felix." "Remember how good we were together?" "We weren't good together, we just had good sex together Felix." "I think we should talk about this some more, want to go and finish this conversation somewhere else?" Brooke knew she shouldn't be following Felix, he had hurt her so much when they were together. But because of the alcohol, her better judgment was lost.

Lucas looked on as he saw Felix lead Brooke away from the party. He look back to the girl in front of his. He knew he didn't really like her, but it would work for tonight. He leaned in a kissed her. She began to kiss him back. As the situation began to get heat he broke off the kiss. "Want to go back to Nathan's…. Nathan what up, I'm kind of busy." Lucas said very annoyed when he saw his brother standing next to him. When he looked up again, he saw Jake, Peyton and Haley with him. "We are going back to the house now, want to come?" asked Nathan. "Yeah sure, this is Kelsey. Kelsey meet Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Haley." "Where's Brooke? I haven't seen her in forever." Said Haley. "I saw her with Felix a while ago," said Luke. "WHAT!!" yelled Peyton and Haley. "She looked fine, Ill find her you guys can take Kelsey back to the house. Brooke and I will meet you there." "You better find her Lucas!" Nathan said firmly.

Lucas felt slightly guilty. But he knew once he explained things to Brooke she would understand. As he was walking down the beach he noticed two figures lying in the sand. He immediately recognized the plum shirt that was now laying on the beach. _Shit _ he thought. Running to get to Brooke, he saw Felix beginning to pull down her panties.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Lucas yelled. "She said she wanted it man," Responded Felix. Lucas kneeled down to look at Brooke. "She's not even awake you asshole!" Lucas stood up and punched Felix in the face. "Get the fuck out of here and if you ever touch her again, Ill kill you." Felix tossed Brooke's underwear at Lucas and walked away. "Tell your whore that she'll never get to ride anything this hot again."

Lucas bent back down to check on Brooke, she was still passed out. He gently pulled her skirt back down and quickly pulled on the sweatshirt he had been wearing. He gathered her remaining clothes and then pulled Brooke up to stand on her own two feet. He almost smiled when he looked at her in his sweatshirt. It was her favorite one. She always requested to wear it. For Christmas, he had Keith make her one of her own, but she never wanted to wear hers, just his. He smoothed her hair and picked her like a baby. "C'mon pretty girl, lets get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucas returned the beach house, everything was quiet and dark. Good, he thought, no one will be able to yell at me. He walked into the house and saw the blonde freshman sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry Kelsey, Change of plans…" he mumbled as he carried Brooke up the stairs. He took her into his bedroom and placed her onto the bed. He went into the bathroom. Brooke slowly began to wake up as she heard the bath tub running.

"Hello… Who's there?" She asked.

"Hey pretty girl, you were out cold for awhile, I thought you might enjoy a warm bath, just getting it ready for you." Lucas said and he sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"When did we get back, I don't remember anything after I talked to you and that blonde… oh shit did I interrupt something?" Brooke said and she began to get flustered. "Not at all, she's down stairs…. sleeping on the couch." Lucas answered.

"Oh," That was all that Brooke was able to say. She was still confused about the events of the evening.

"I need to tell you some thing, its all my fault. I wanted to make sure you were okay tonight, and then I got talking to that girl and I didn't notice that you walked off with Felix." Said Lucas.

"Hey, I'm fine, nothing bad happened, see?" she said as she smiled. Lucas just sat and looked at her. "Right Luke, nothing bad happened??" She questioned.  
"Well that's the thing, when I came to tell you that we were all going home, you were passed out and Felix was trying to undress you."

" Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Brooke jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. After she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she sat up and looked around. Lucas had started a lavender scented bath for her, lit some candles and put out some clean clothes for her. Brooke was truly touched by her best friend. She got up and opened the bathroom door. Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up at her.

"Luke, you don't need to be sorry, you stopped whatever was going to happen from happening. Thank you so much." She pulled him up into a hug. "I still feel like a jack ass Brookie." "Don't, this bath is going to be wonderful, Ill be out in a little bit alright?" "Sure"

When Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom, she found Lucas lying on the bed, hands behind his head. "Ya know Luke, I just can't believe I was so dumb tonight," She said as she dried her hair with a towel, "Seriously, what was I thinking," When Lucas didn't respond, she noticed that he was sleeping, "Aw, looks like little Lukey got sleepy." Brooke giggle as she laid next to him. She rolled over onto her side away from Lucas.  
"That was at least an hour long bath Brooke, did you really expect me not to fall asleep?" Lucas mumbled as he rolled over and swung his arm around her waist pulling her back close to this chest. Brooke tried to scoot away from him, "Well I needed to relax, and you know I'm not a cuddlier Lucas," she said. "Good Night Pretty girl" was all that Lucas said as he slipped his other arm under her head for her to use as a pillow and pulled her closer.

Brooke felt as though she had only slept for minutes before she was awaken by the bedroom door bursting open. Before her eyes could even adjust, the warm comforter was being ripped away from her body. She quickly turned over to look for the person lying next to her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw blonde hair, but not of the boy she fell asleep with last night. This was blonde curly hair, her best friend's hair.

"LUCAS SCOTT!! How dare you!" screamed the tiny freshman. Brooke and Peyton sat up in the bed. "Oh, sorry I thought Lucas was sleeping in here." "Well as you can clearly see, he is not here so why don't you leave… like NOW." Brooke snapped. She wasn't sure why she was bitching at this freshman; it wasn't her fault that Luke ditched her. There was just something about this girl that annoyed her.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked while walking down the hallway to confront the situation. Haley was right behind him, she looked at the girls in bed and then back at the freshman. She picked up the comforter that was now on the floor and got into bed with the girls. "This should be good," she whispered.

"Well your brother…" stammered Kelsey, "where is he?"

"It's not my job to keep track of him, and shouldn't you know where he is, you're the one that slept with him," Replied Nate.

Brooke watched the events play out in front of her. She was very curious to know when all the sleeping arrangements had switched. Lucas came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's going on?" He asked standing next to Brooke's side of the bed, looking at the commotion in the doorway. "Your girl is looking for you," Brooke said rather icily. Haley and Peyton looked at each other and then at Brooke with smirks. They were unsure why Brooke was being so crabby this morning but it was entertaining.

"Lucas, where have you been…? I couldn't find you; I've been looking every where." Kelsey said and she rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

Lucas unwrapped the girl from his body. "First of all, you couldn't find me cause I didn't want you to, Secondly, She's not my girl," he said while looking down directly at Brooke, "and third, you," he said looking back at Kelsey, "should just leave you don't belong here."

"After everything that happened last night, you're just gonna end it like this?" Kelsey said. "Nothing happened last night, you slept on the couch, ALONE." Lucas replied. "But what about our kiss?" Kelsey said with disbelief. Lucas leaned down towards Kelsey's lips. Right before they touched he turned his head away from the blonde and attacked the lips of the brunette sitting on the bed. At first Brooke was shocked and protested. But when she felt Lucas' tongue run against her lips she eased into the kiss and began to kiss back. Lucas began to pull away and laid a soft peck on her forehead. Brooke blushed and was dazed. She quickly composed herself and laughed lightly not knowing what else to do. "See Kelsey, the thing about us Scotts, were just good kissers, Runs in the family. Our kiss meant nothing, and you mean nothing to me. Please leave so I can spend the day with my friends." Kelsey huffed and stormed through the door and let herself out of the house.

"Alittle harsh there Luke?" asked Jake whom had just witnessed the last half of the scene. "Nah, she was a clingy one. I tell ya, you kiss a girl once and they think your gonna marry them." He joked to Brooke as the room had become suddenly tense, "Umm, who wants breakfast, Ill make pancakes." Brooke said rushing to get up. "Brooke, you can't cook worth shit." Lucas said as he walked over to the dresser drawer and began to look for a t shirt. "Haley and I will," Peyton volunteered. Jumping out of bed the girls raced to the kitchen, Jake and Nate shook their heads and laughed at their girlfriends. "Okay, I'm gonna jump in the shower then ," Said Brooke getting up and walking to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the water.

Down Stairs

"Did that just seriously happen?" Peyton asked Haley as they began looking through the kitchen cabinets for the correct ingredients that they needed for breakfast.

"I don't know Peyton, my eyes are still burning," Haley said as she got out a frying pan from under the stove. "Why does he have to do that shit?"

"Because he is Lucas Scott, that's what he does…" Peyton replied.

"But why mess with B's head… he knows if he wanted her, he could have her. She's been in love with him since she met him." Haley sighed.

"Well we all know that, except them. What do you think happened with her and Felix last night?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm not sure but I want to know too… we need some girl time this afternoon. Away from these boys." Haley said.

Up stairs

"Us Scotts can kiss nice line… Loser, where the heck were you this morning anyways," Said Nathan.

"Hey, I needed something; it was the first thing that came to mind. Last night I was taking care of Brooke and then I took a shower this morning" Chuckled Lucas as he got dressed.

"Well what I need, besides pancakes, is to know how our Brooke Davis kisses man that was hot" Jake said.

Lucas smirked, "Wipe that smirk off your face right now, Lucas Scott, before I come over there and do it for you." Brooke shouted from the bathroom, behind the closed door.

"How the hell did she…" Nathan began to wonder aloud, as the bathroom door flew open to reveal a pissed off Brooke Davis wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh shit," yelled Jake and Nate as they took off running down to the kitchen. Lucas walked over and shut the bedroom door.

"Gosh Brooke, a little modesty wouldn't hurt ya would it?" Lucas said, he knew he was pushing her buttons, but he was enjoying this a little bit. "Me a little modesty? Me? Are you out of your fucking mind? Seriously Lucas, I think you are fucking nuts!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh c'mon. I'm just teasing you." He said as he tossed her a pink sundress and white bikini. Brooke caught the clothes in mid air with one hand and huffed. "Where the hell were you this morning anyways?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the bed. "I was in the shower B." "Well I was confused when I woke up next to someone else thank gosh it was Peyton but," Brooke said as she stared down at the clothes in her hands. "Well I didn't know that Peyton was gonna come in, she must have been worried about you last night." Brooke closed her eyes and nodded. "Pretty girl, I wouldn't just leave you like that, I was really only in the shower for a few minutes. I thought I was being super fast." Lucas said as he sat on the bed next to her. "Okay, just don't let it happen again." She said as she nudged him with her shoulder. Lucas tickled her side and she immediately started to squirm. She then tried to tickle him back. Soon the two friends were on the bed and Brooke was beneath Lucas. She was trying to fight his tickles but he was just too strong. "Lucas, if you don't stop, I'm gonna…" "You're gonna do what Davis, cause from the looks of it, you can't do much." Lucas said and he gazed down at her with a smirk.

The bedroom door opened and Haley was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Breakfast is ready, and Brooke you should really get dressed, not everyone needs to see you naked." Haley snapped. Lucas helped Brooke off the bed and handed her the clothes he had given to her earlier. Lucas followed Haley down the stairs. "What was that for?" Lucas asked.

" Lucas, you know shit went down with Felix last night, you sleep with her, then kiss her, then joke about it, then you practically have her naked and your on top of her. You're sending mixed signals and she's gonna get confused." Haley Lectured.

"Hales, you know its not like that," Lucas started. "Maybe not for you, but for her yes. She won't admit it, but you know she has a crush on you she always has." Haley continued. "No way, I don't believe it." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.


End file.
